


Just Stay Still

by holdouttrout



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little PWP ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay Still

It had been Pepper Pott's experience that sex standing up was complicated, difficult, and not worth the extra effort involved. Tony, of course, was blowing that idea out of the water.

She was still wearing her suit--except for the jacket, but that had long since been hung up to wait for when she left. Her shirt was unbuttoned and hanging from her elbows. Her skirt was bunched around her waist, underwear shoved out of the way as Tony thrust into her, her heels putting her at more or less the right height.

She tried to hold on, but the shirt was making it difficult to move her arms enough, and when she attempted to shrug out of the shirt, she somehow ended up with her arms above her head, hold there by Tony's hand.

"Just stay still, Ms. Potts," he said, in the same voice he used with the robots in the workshop, concentrating on something to the point of being distracted with everything else.

Yeah, like Pepper was going to let him get away with that. She caught his gaze and held it while she ground her hips against his.

His breathing hitched. He smiled. "Or that." He shifted and pulled out a little, coming back in with a stroke that had Pepper dropping her head against the wall behind her.

"Fuck, Tony," she said.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Pepper finally managed to get out of one of her sleeves. She grabbed Tony's shoulders, and he lifted her up, waiting until her legs went around his waist.

"Shut up and fuck me," she said.

He did.


End file.
